The Bet
by TNBCcrazed
Summary: High School AU. Garfield Logan is probably the friendlest person you'll ever meet, and tries his best to be friends with everybody. When he tries to wins the friendship of some popular eleventh graders, they make a bet he can't get the coldest, meanest, most hated girl in the school to be his friend by the end of the year. He'll try his best, but his in for one tough job.
1. The Bet

**A/N: Yaaaay! Nother high school AU, cause school starts soon! WHO'S EXIGHTED?! *Silence* ...ME NIETHER! X^P Enjoy!**

**Oh! And Terra isn't bad in this story, she's not dating BB, either.**

**Ages and grade:**

**Garfield Logan (Beast Boy): 15, 10**

**Kori Ander (Star): 14, 9**

**Richard Grayson (Robin): 15, 10**

**Victor Stone (Cyborg): 16, 11**

**Terra Markov (Tara): 15, 10**

**Raven Roth: 17, 10**

* * *

Garfield Logan walked to school with his group of friends. Well, mostly everyone in school was his friend, the only people he couldn't make his friends were a group of Juniors, who he was determend to be friends with. But he had a little group of best friends. That consisted of Richard Grayson, Victor Stone, Kori Ander, and Terra Markov.

Richard was a tenth grade boy with black hair, that was spiked up, and he often wore sunglasses, due to his sensitive eyes. He was about 5'7" and dressed in a red T-shirt with green pants. Why he dressed like Christmas was a mystery.

Victor was an eleventh grader, who was bald, and stood about 6'1". He had dull blue eyes, and was very strong and was wearing a grey hoodie with blue jeans.

Kori was a ninth grader who had long red hair and green eyes. She was 5'8" and normally wore short skirts with tank tops.

Terra was another tenth grade girl, with blond hair and deep blue eyes. She stood around 5'4" and had on a black T-shirt and blue shorts.

Garfield himself was also in the tenth grade, and had dark green eyes. His hair was blond with green highlights, and he was about 5'5", he had on a purple T-shirt with a black long-sleeve underneath, and blue jeans.

Garfield was smiling to himself. "I'm telling you guys, today will be the day!" He declared.

"You're gonna get a girlfriend?" Victor smirked at his little friend.

"Nooo. I am gonna get those eleventh grade kids to be my friends!"

All of his friends sighed, the Terra said. "Gar, not to burst your bubble, but you've been trying to do that since school started a week ago!"

"Yeah, but... y'never know, T!"

"Garfield, face it, not everybody can be your friend." Kori said.

The gang of tenth graders continued to chat until they reached the school. Out front was the gang of eleventh graders Garfield was trying to be friends with. The five friend walked up to them. Well, Garfield did, but his friend were there encase they tried to beat the crap out of him again.

"What do you dorks want?" A girl with pink-blond hair asked. Her names was Jinx.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to, like, um..." Garfield trailed.

"We keep telling you, snot muncher, we don't want to be your friend!" A short boy named Gizmo crossed his arms.

"C'mon guys!"

"Hmmm... fine!" Jinx said.

"Really?!" The tenth grade gang asked.

"IF you can get..." Jinx looked around, then smirked. "_her_ to be you friend."

They looked to where she was pointing. Stepping out of a black truck was a girl in a blue hoodie, and blue jeans. All their eyes widened.

"_Her?!_" Victor asked. "_Raven Roth?!_"

Garfield smirked. "Pice of cake!"

"Dude!" Terra said. "Raven Roth is the meanest person in school! The last person that tried even talking to her was never seen again! There's a rumor she _killed _them!"

"Terra, she's a girl. Girls are easy to make friends with!"

"Hahaha! You have a year to make her your friend, succeed, we'll be your friend, fail, and you gotta do somethin' embarrassing of out choice!" The biggest guy, Baran, smiled.

The gang of eleventh graders walked away laughing like maniacs. Garfield smirked and started over to the hooded girl. His friends sighed a fallowed, far behind.

Raven Roth was not the type to make friends. In fact, she was better at making enemies. She stood at 5'7" and her eyes and hair were unnaturally purple, her hair did have black streaks in it, but with the hood up you couldn't see her hair, her skin was almost ghostly, and if her I-teeth were any pointier she'd look like a vampire. She got her bag out the truck and shut the door, surprised that there was a tenth grade boy standing behind her truck. Yes, the truck was hers, she bought it. She had seen him in three of her classes before, but couldn't place the name.

"Hi!" He said, a little two happy for her taste. "I'm Garfield!"

"Uh-huh?" She raised an eyebrow. She knew this kid was known to be the friendliest guy in school, but she didn't really care. She didn't need friends.

"So! You wanna hear a joke?"

"No." She slung her bag over her shoulder and started walking.

Garfield, not one to give up, followed her. "Are you sure? I have a good one!"

"No!"

"It'll just be a second!"

"I will hurt you."

"I don't believe that." Garfield crossed his arms.

And Raven went behind him, and gave him a monster wedge, before pushing him down.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave me alone!" A bunch of kids looked at the scene. Raven glared at all of them before shouting. "WHAT?!" With made everyone go back to their activities, nerves. She liked it when they feared her. Satisfied, she walked away from Garfield.

A minute later his friend helped him stand, and pull his underwear off his head. He had a determined look.

"You're not done, are you?" Richard asked.

"I have three classes with that chick, dude, not to mention lunch, and 173 days! All I need is ten!"

"Oh my God! He did _math!_" Terra said in fake shock. Garfield shot her a dirty look then laughed with everyone else.


	2. Forgotten Book

**SIX DAYS LATER (169 DAYS LEFT)**

Garfield kept trying to talk to Raven. If he could only get close enough to her. Even if he did, she always gave him a wedge or punched him in the face. Needless to say this was more of a pain than he thought. He was currently sitting at lunch with his friends, who agreed to help him make a plan.

"Okay, what do we know about Raven?" Victor asked. Everyone was silent.

"Um, we know she probably killed a guy." Terra said.

"Not really helping."

"She likes punching Garfield." Richard smiled.

"True."

"She works at Fine Points." Kori said.

"...What?"

"Fine Points. It's a tattoo and piercing shop about fifteen minutes from here."

"Of course it is." Garfield sighed. "Does this mean we're getting tattoos and piercings?"

"Hey, this is your bet, dude." Terra said, raising her hands. "I'm not going near that place. It's full of freaks, punks, and Goths. No wonder Raven works there..."

"Thank you for that, Terra... I can't up and go into that place. I'm under age and I'd stick out like a sore thumb."

"Yeah, to bad you can't turn punk or something."

"Punk..." Garfield smirked to himself.

"Oh no." Richard sighed. "He's thinking about going Goth.."

"Well how do you suggest I get her to be my friend?!"

"I don't. I say forfeit the bet and take you punishment like a man."

"Richard has a point." Victor said. "I bumped into Raven during the ten minute break and she nearly bit my head off!"

"So she's moody."

"And greasy."

"And dirty." Kori said.

"And rude." Richard added.

"And obnoxious." Terra butted in.

"But all chicks get like that." Garfield shrugged. "It's called puberty."

"If that's the case, she's been going through puberty for seventeen years."

"C'mon Terra. I bet, when you get to know her, Raven's a giant teddy bear!"

"More like a giant nut." The others muttered.

"Y'know what. I'm gonna go find her." Garfield stood up, and the others stared at him. "Somebody come with me?"

"No."

"Fine!" He marched five steps away from the table before walking back. "C'mon please, she's so scary."

After another minute, he left the cafe alone. Which sucked for him, because he was sure Raven would kick his ass, and he had no back up. But he didn't find her until French, where he saw her in the back with her feet on the desk reading and leaning back in the chair. He sat in the desk right beside her.

"Hi, Raven." He smiled. Then thought to himself _"Does she always wear that hood up?"_

Raven raised her eyes from her book and glared at the blond boy, before going back to the book.

Garfield lowered the book. "Hey, is your hood blocking your ears? I said hi!"

"Go. Away." She growled.

"What are you reading?"

"None of your business."

"Is it something secret?"

"Go away."

"I just wanna know what you're reading."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I won't tell you again."

"C'mon, dude! What's so secret?" He tried reading over her shoulder, but she shut the book.

"I'm not a dude. I swear to God, you're more annoying than all of my sisters put together." Which was saying something. They were all very annoying in their own special way.

"You have sisters?"

"Don't you have someone else to annoy?"

"Nope." It was silent. "You're gonna get in trouble with you're feet on the desk like that."

Raven looked at her socks. "I'll be fine."

"Also, you're not wearing shoes..."

"You sure you don't have anyone else to bug?"

"Nope!"

She let out a frustrated breath, then pulled out her phone. "Well, you're gonna have to find one then. I'm leaving."

"What, class didn't even start, you can't just leave."

"I can if it's important. And it's important." She slung her bag over her shoulder and left the class room.

Gar frowned slightly, then saw the white book. "Wait! Raven you forgot your..." She was already gone. "...Book." He picked up the hard cover book and placed it in his back-pack. He'd give it back tomorrow.


	3. Movies

**A/N: GOTHS AND PUNKS AREN'T FREAKS, BTW! I'm slightly Gothic myself. And yes, I'm keeping track of the days.**

* * *

**ONE DAY LATER (168 DAYS LEFT)**

Garfield stretched, sitting up in his bed. He checked his clock, which read 6:45 AM. The blond let out a frustrated groan and pulled himself out of bed. He trudged down stairs in his PJs, and noticed his mom in the kitchen doing stuff.

"Morning, mom." Garfield yawned.

"Gar, you're up early."

"I always get up this early on school days."

"Yes, but... it's Saturday, dear."

The teen's eyes widened and he smacked his forehead. "Stupid alarm clock. I'm gonna go back to bed..."

He trudged back up the stairs and face-planted onto his bed. Then it took him about five minutes to realize it was Saturday and he had Raven's book still in his bag. Oh, she would kill him! Well she'd kill him anyway, but now he had to make sure to keep that book safe until Monday, so he'd need to keep it with him at all times. Now he just need to remember where he put his back-pack.

"I am so dead." He muttered, sitting up and looking around his messy room.

He spotted his back pack and dragged it over to the bed, making sure the book was still in there. Which it was. He wondered what was so secret about it. It was just a white book. He pulled it out. Some book, there was nothing written on the cover, just a circle. Curious, he popped open the book to a random page. It was hand written, and whatever it said was written in a different language or something. That didn't mean he didn't try to read it.

"H... Hi...Hier... ide? What language is this?!" He asked out loud. "It's not French or English... Maybe dad knows."

Garfield took the book down to his dad's study, where his father was currently. He knocked twice.

"Morning dad."

"Good morning, Garfield. What's that you have?"

"It's a book, I can't read it, though. It's in Latin or something."

"Well, let's see it."

Garfield walked up and placed the book on the desk. His dad flipped through the pages, before smiling slightly.

"No wonder you can't read it. It's in German. Where'd you get this book, anyway?"

"Um... someone left it on their desk."

"Gar, this looks like someone's journal."

Garfield paled a little. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, it's hand written, for starters. Second, it's dated like one. Finally, this last date is from yesterday, and your names in here."

"What?"

Mr. Logan flipped the book around. He was right, Garfield's name was written a few times in neat writing. Did that mean he took Raven's _diary_?

"Oh crap..." Garfield said. "I'm in deep trouble..."

"It's not a big problem Gar, you said this person goes to your school, you can give it to them Monday."

Gar sighed, taking the book. "I'll keep it in my bag til Monday." He said, walking back to his room.

After a plain morning, he met his friends for pizza. Bringing his back-pack because A) He had no pockets for his wallet, and B) While he loved his parents and little pup, he couldn't trust his dog not to go into the room and rip Raven's journal to shreds. Though when he explained the situation to his friends, they all found it really funny.

"It's not funny, guys!" Garfield whined. "She'll kill me!"

Richard was the first to calm down. "Okay, okay. It's not like you can read it, anyway."

"That's not the point! All I need to do is hope she doesn't notice it's gone."

Terra then pointed to the mall entrance. "Isn't that Raven over there?"

The gang turned. The blond girl was right. There was Raven, hood up as usual, with a white/blond girl that was a little shorter and in a grey hoodie, similar to Raven's, though he swore he knew her from somewhere.

"Must be with one of her sisters..." Garfield muttered. "I guess I could give her the book."

"Good luck, we'll come if you need help." Victor said.

"...You guys are the greatest..."

Garfield slowly got up then trudged over. Slowly starting to hear the two girls coversate.

"I'm telling you, this kid is really annoying." He heard Raven say.

"You say that about everything, though." The other said. "Plus four sisters, everything annoys you."

"I know, but this kid. I sware I could beat the crap out of him, and he'd still bug me! Which I've been trying to do."

Garfield stopped. Was she actually talking about him?

"Have you thought this guy might want to be friends?"

"Ha! That's rich. No one wants to be friends with me."

The white/blond gave her a saddened look. Garfield thought now would be a good time to give the journal back, so he walked up to the.

"Um, hey ladies." He said, awkwardly.

"What the hell?" Raven narrowed her eyes. "What do you want, Logan?"

"A-Actually, Raven, um, that book, um, you left it on your desk yesterday, and I, um, I kinda took it." Seeing that didn't help his case, he kept talking. "And before you beat the crap out of me," He awkwardly fished the white book out of his bag. "Here! I sware I didn't read any of it."

"Not that you could understand it..." Raven growled, snatching the book.

"So, um, who are you?" His attention was now on the other.

The white/blond looked up at Raven, like she was waiting for some signal that it was okay to talk to him. Raven gave her a small nudge.

"Trace..." She muttered, looking at the floor.

"Ah, and why are you girls here?"

"Why is that your business?" Raven crossed her arms.

"Just wondering, cause me and my friends were gonna go see Annabelle later, and I was wounding if you wanted to go, but you're with someone so..."

"Yeah."

Then Trace disided to but in. "But it doesn't show for another hour, I'll be at work by then."

"...Thank you, Trace, for telling him that." Raven smacked her own forehead.

"Heh, I'm gonna... go buy lunch." With that, the white/blond left.

"So, you got nothing going on in an hour...?" Garfield said, getting close to Raven.

"Okay. Personal space." Raven pushed him. "And no, I'm not seeing Annabelle with you and your stupid friends."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?!"

"No!"

"I'm paying."

Raven gave him a hard glare. A minute later Garfield walked over to his friends.

"Raven's coming with us to see Annabelle." He said plainly.

The others gave a wide-eyed look.

* * *

**A/N: Anebelle comes out tomorrow! Prequel to The conjuring! Comment if you're exited Or don't!**


	4. Worth It

**A/N: I WILL NEVER TRUST A DOLL AGAIN! Well, I never liked dolls to begin with. Say Annabelle the day it came out... It was... Paranormal Activity meets Child's Play x3...**

**GOD IT WAS HORRORIFYING! Go watch it!**

* * *

By about halfway through the movie, the group of teens were scared for their life. Well, Raven might have been, she still kept her hood up and the lack of emotion could say otherwise. If anything, she looked bored. Garfield, meanwhile, was horrified beside her, and, much to her dismay, he would grip Raven's arm, hard, every time there was a scare. It was getting on her nerves.

_"Three, two, one..."_ She thought, when the main lady took the blanket off the baby stroller. BAM, jumpscare. Garfield screamed in a... he screamed like a girl, gripping Raven's arm. _"Damn that hurts..."_

By the time the movie ended, Raven's right arm was bruised from Garfield's iron grip. In fact he was still holding onto her while they walked out. All of the younger teens were white, something that Raven enjoined to no end.

"Well, that was..." Terra started.

"horrifying." Richard finished.

"Someone get this dork off my arm before I punch him into a wall!" Raven stated, trying to pry Garfield off.

"I got him." Victor grabbed Gar's feet and pulled.

"Pull harder!"

"I'm trying, woman!"

Raven growled and yanked her arm back. Garfield lost his grip, which made the three fall back. Raven smacked her side off the wall, while the boys fell onto a table. The sence caused everyone around them to look.

"What just happened?!" Garfield, who was just now coming back to reality, shouted, sitting up.

"Goddamn... You giant wuss!' Raven shouted, standing and holding her arm. "Ow, I think you pulled my arm out of it's socket... God that hurts!"

"Crap, Raven, I'm so sorry! Um, do-do you need my help, or-"

"NO! No, just... Oh crap..." Out of no where, the goth passed out.

"Oh God, did the sunlight finally kill her?" Terra asked.

"Nah, pain must've gotten to her." Richard said.

"Should we call an ambulance?"

"...Yeah... Someone should really call ambulance."

"Already on it." Terra said, pulling out her phone.

After waiting for the ambulance, Raven's left arm was in a sling, and she was awake again. Garfield, feeling kind of responsible, decide to apologize again.

"Raven, I really am sorry about that." The blond said.

"Whatever. Not like it's broken. Though it is my writing hand..." The goth muttered. "What else should I expect from a giant wuss."

"So, you aren't mad?"

"No, I'm furious and on Monday I'm gonna kick the living hell out of you and run you up the flag pole by your underpanties."

"Can't you just beat me up now?" Garfield whined.

"I would, but the anesthetics are kicking in."

"Aren't those supposed to kick in _before_ they reset your shoulder?!"

"...I knew that paramedic was lying to me." Raven growled. "Bite on wood it won't hurt my left boot... Well, I'm happy I punched him."

"...You punched a paramedic?"

"I'm a dangerous person, Garfield. A very dangerous person."

"Right, do you have someone picking you up?"

"I think my sister is, I dunno. I'll just do nothing for an hour, I'll be fine."

"Doesn't that stuff last four hours?"

"All I know is last time this happened it lasted an hour. Now get outta here, you make me sick!" She snapped at him, then smirked. "Thanks for the movie, though. It wasn't a total waste my time, after all, dork."

"...What?"

"I said leave me alone."

"Okay?" Garfield gave her an awkward smile and walked away from the Goth

Raven sighed. "Definitely worth it."

* * *

**A/N: Anesthetics are used for pain killers right?! Sorry if I'm wrong.**


	5. No Way Ot Of This

**TWO DAYS LATER (166 DAYS LEFT)**

True to her words, Raven beat the crap out of Garfield before hooking him to the flag pole by is boxers and lifting him up. Resulting in a monster wedgie for the poor boy. Though she did bring him down after five minutes, when a teacher saw him. She got dentition for the next two weeks, not that she really cared. Garfield still sat beside her, more because he insisted on writing for her, even if she said she could still write. It looked like crap with her right hand, and writing with your arm in a sling isn't much easier.

"I hate Science..." Garfield muttered. "So boring."

"I like dissecting things." Raven said, leaning back in her chair. "And making things explode with chemicals is pretty cool."

"dissecting defenslis animals is wrong, even for science."

Raven rolled her eyes. "That's a matter of opinion."

"Okay class, setal down!" Mr. Light, the Science teacher, called. "Time to get you lab partners." Raven raised her hand. "Yes, Raven, you must have a partner." She lowered her hand. "Now, I'll give you five minutes pick your partners."

Now, while Garfield had no trouble being parterns with anybody, none of his best friends were in this class. Plus it didn't look like Raven was getting a partner anytime soon. He was about to ask her, but a boy by the name of Wally asked him, and he was too nice to say no. In the end Raven was forced to pair up with a prep girl known as Kitten.

"Oh God, not a preppy." Raven said. "Mr. Light, if you like me, even a little, you will let me work alone."

"Well, considering you've done nothing but torment me the past few years, no."

"Knew that was gonna bite me in the ass eventually." She put her feet up on the desk as Kitten sat beside, but still far as she could, from the goth. "Preppy brat."

"Freak." Kitten said.

"Okay!" Mr. Light said. "Today we will be dissecting a frog." He walked around and gave each pair a frog on a silver pan, along with tweezers, a scalpel, and other dissecting stuff. "Now I want you to fallow the instructions carefully. You may start."

Garfield wasn't even really into the dissecting thing, being vegetarian. And while Raven had no problem doing that, Kitten was making it so hard to make the first cut.

"Ew, this is soooo gross!" The blond girl said.

"Shut up, I'm trying to cut!" Raven growled, finally getting the small pair of scissors inserted. "Ha!"

"Ew! It's bleeding!"

"No, it's not. Dead frogs don't bleed, must have punctured something."

"E-"

"If one more thing comes out of that mouth, I'll be dissecting you!" Raven threatened, pointing the scissors at her.

"Fine! Jeeze just cause you cut yourself doesn't mean you need to cut others, Freak."

"I don't cut myself!" Honestly, she was getting tired of that accusation.

"I bet you do, just like all the other freaks in your family!"

Everyone 'ooh'ed. Raven slammed her hand on the desk. "Don't bring my family into this!"

"Why not? I bet that Emo sister of yours just loved cutting herself!"

Raven stood, while wanting to beat the crap out of this prep, she tried not to. Though that didn't stop her from slamming Kitten's head onto the desk before bolting. Garfield took the opportunity to run out after her. Granted he lost her for a little bit, but found her outside the school, sitting on a bench with her face in her hands, well, hand. He took a guess she didn't expect anyone to fallow, because she took her hood off. He took a seat beside her on the bench.

"Hey." He said. "Raven? You okay?"

"Ich bin ein Idiot..." She muttered.

"Sorry, I don't speak German."

There was a small moment of awkward silence, before Raven spoke again.

"Why, Garfield?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Why are you so damn nice to me?"

"Oh, well..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I... don't know. I guess I just want to be friends with you." He felt his stomach twist a little and his white lie.

She lifted her face from her hand and gave him a questionable look. "Seriously? You want to be f-f-friends?"

"Is it really that hard to believe?"

"Yes. Considering just this morning I beat you up and ran you up the flag pole by your SpongBob boxers."

His face tinged pink. "Yeah, can we just say that never happened? The flag pole thing, that is."

"Sure." Raven shifted her slinged arm around a little. "Stupid sling..."

"...You know, I've never dislocated any of my bones, or had any real serious injury for that matter." She raided an eyebrow at him. "Does it hurt?"

"Dislocating your shoulder? Yes. A lot."

"Does it still hurt? Like right now?"

"Um, a little, I guess. If I move it to much, anyway. But it benefits in the end."

"How?"

"Maybe it's just my fingers, but I dislocated them when I was seven, now I can do this." She pushed her fingers together, and it almost looked like she broke them, before balling them into fists for a second.

"I don't know if that's disturbing or awesome. Wait, how do you dislocate all your fingers?"

"My older sister and I were... playing around with some stuff, it doesn't matter!"

"That... sounds really stupid."

"What can I say, we were really stupid kids. Actually, she's still pretty dumb. Kind of a harlot, too."

"I heard that."

The two teen jumped off the bench and turned around. There was standing a girl, about mid-twentys, in skinny jeans and a light purple belly-top. Her hair fell about mid-back, and was dyed a light purple.

"God damn you." Raven muttered. "What are you doing here, Lizabeth?"

Lizabeth crossed her arms. "Principal called, said you slammed the VP's daughter's head in the desk. You're suspended for the next week."

"She insulted our family!"

"Whatever, just get your ass in the car. I already got all your crap." Lizabeth turned on her heel and started walking.

"Du bist eine Hure!"

"You're a bigger one."

"Cause she's so damn mature..." Raven muttered. "Whatever. See you, Garfield."

"Bye, Raven." He watched her leave before he sat on the bench again, putting his face in his hands. "When she find out about that stupid bet, I'm a dead man." He heard the lunch bell ring. "I'm gonna call it off."

Garfield stood and wandered, trying to find at least one of the juniors he made the bet with. He found them hanging around a tree, and walked up to them.

"Hey, Logan." Baran said. "How's making friends with Freak?"

Garfield pursed his lips. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. You see, um... I want to call off the bet."

"What?" Gizmo asked, now interested. "You can't do that! Why do you even want to?"

"Cause, I... I don't really want to hurt Raven's feelings."

"First, she has no feelings. Second, how would you? There's no harm in any of this!"

"First, yes, she does! Second, if and when she finds out about this bet she'll think I'm a big jerk!"

"So?" Jinx asked.

"I actually do want to be friends with her! Let me call off this stupid bet!"

"If you do we win by default!"

"WHAT?! No way, dudes, that's not fair!"

"To bad so sad. You still wanna call it off?"

"...No."

"Good. Now get out of here."

Garfield left, kicking up grass. If he didn't want to lose this bet, he had to make friends with Raven, and somehow keep this bet on the down low in the proses.


	6. Grounded

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT SUSPENDED!"

Raven looked at the floor. A mix of anger and fear was in her stomach. Not that she wasn't used to the yelling. It was a common thing that came from her dad, after all. It was the fact he towered over her.

"Trigon, calm yourself." Raven's mother crossed her arms. "She didn't intentionally do anything wrong."

"You stay out of this! Raven, I swear to God, you are the worst mistake of my LIFE!"

"Trigon!"

"ARELLA, I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"Raven, you're grounded for a month, go to your room." Arella said.

Raven nodded and walked upstairs. That's why she liked her mother, she was fair. It didn't help you could hear both parents yelling at each other, though. She walked into the bed room, which was really just the attic with beds and stuff in it, and raised an eyebrow at the four sisters staring at her.

"What? I just got grounded." Raven questioned. "It's no big deal."

"Yeah, but dad sounded pissed." Bry, who was the youngest at fourteen, said. "Mom, too. Are they divorcing?"

"I think they would've by now."

"They're staying together for our sake." Trace pouted. "They don't care about each other. Or us either, but they won't alow a divorce. Not that either wants custody of us, anyway."

"Why do you have to go and say crap like that?" Bry glared.

"Sorry."

Raven shook her head, then noticed their cat was lying on her bed, while the dog was resting her head on said cat.

"Why are they on my bed?" She asked.

"Well, Lil seems to be sleeping, and Happy seems to be using her for a pillow." Krissy, the second oldest, at nineteen, said. "Other than that, I would say it's because the floor is to hard."

"Oh! Lizabeth says you have a boyfriend now?" Riley, who was the second youngest, and Bry's twin, said, smirking. "When'd that happen?"

Raven glared her. "He's not my boyf-friend. He's a boy who... who... I dunno what he is to me, but he's not my boyrf-friend!"

"Why do you always stutter friend?"

"Huh?"

Krissy butted in again. "When you say the word 'friend', you stutter more than Trace when dad yells at her."

"I do not! I have no problem with saying f-f-friend."

"Dude, you did it again!" Bry said.

"Yeah, well, I don't use the word lightly!" Raven crossed her arms (to the best of her ability) and shooed their pets off the bed. Happy jump down but Lil kept laying there. "Stupid cat. Why do we even have a cat?!"

"So Trace has someone to cuddle with while she-" Trace covered Riley's mouth with her hands.

Nothing was said to break the awkward silence between the siblings. It was really one big awkward moment that happened. Until Riley glared and punched Trace in the nose.

"Oooowww!"

"Aw, why'd you go and do that?" Bry asked. "That ain't right!"

"You're not right!" Riley shouted.

"Great come back, your really damn mature!"

"I hate you!"

Bry spit in her twin's face, and it escalated from there. Until all six were either yelling or fighting each other. They all shut up when their dad practically kicked in the door.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

"...It was all Trace!" Riley shouted.

Trace paled. Raven stepped in front her sister. "It was me, actually." She said.

"Damn it, Raven!" Trigon growled. "YOU CAN'T GO FIVE DAMN MINUTES WITHOUT BEING A LITTLE BRAT!" Raven bowed her head. "I'm f*cking tired of your crap! Come with me!"

The two left. The remaining five sibling shared a worried look.

"Wonder why she did that. She knows dad'll beat the crap out of her." Lizabeth questioned.

"I dunno, but she saved Trace's ass." Bry said.

They all nodded, then Arella walked into the room. "What happened?" She asked.

"It was Trace!" Riley shouted again. Lizabeth hit her in the head. "Ow... Uncalled for."

"Dad's probably gonna beat the crap out of Raven because she took the blame for Trace for a fight that Riley started." Krissy said. "Should we try to stop him or..."

Arella bit her lip slightly. While she did love Raven, and her other children, it was interfering with her demon of a husband that was scaring her. "I'm not quite sure, girls. Just... it's 9:30, go to bed." She shut the door.

* * *

**A/N: Happy is actually my cousin's dogs name, so I'm just taking her dog's name and what he looks like. But this Happy is a girl. Also, not my best chapter, but I really didn't know what to do for this.**


	7. Oh Crap

**A/N: Okay, you can all kill me for last chapter being crappy later.**

* * *

**NINE DAYS LATER (157 DAYS LEFT)**

"Guys, I'm worried..." Garfield said, leaning back on his chair in the cafeteria. "I mean, Raven's suspension was over on Monday... And now it's Wednesday with no sing of her..."

"Yeah, it's like she up and disappeared." Terra rolled her eyes. "So Raven skips a few days of school, it's not like she hasn't before."

"Yeah, but who skips three days in a row? And I know Raven wouldn't forget. It's not right."

"Let it go, dude." Victor said. "You act like she's your girlfriend or something." Garfield blushed. "Oh my... Dude, you like Raven?!"

"What?! No!"

"You do, too! Hahahaha!"

"No I don't!"

"Gar and Raven sitting in a tree," Kori sang. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Mature. I don't like Raven!"

"You do make a cute couple..." Richard smiled.

"I don't like Raven! She's a creepy, scary, depressed, moody, stupid," Gar got so into his rant, he didn't notice the fear that sparked in his friends' eyes.

"Um... Garfield?"

"insane, dark, emo," Then he noticed the looks. "and she's right behind me, isn't she...?"

They all nodded and he turned on a heal. He was face to face with a a growling Raven. Garfield closed his eyes, expecting a punch to the face, that never came. He opened his eye and saw Raven leaving.

"...Raven, wait!" He fallowed her out and ran into her when she stopped. "Rae, look, I-"

"Don't call me that!" Raven picked him up by his shirt. "Don't talk to me! Don't come near me! Don't even look at me! I'm not afraid to kill you!"

"But, Raven-"

She dropped him, and his stomach twisted again when he could actually see past the rage to the hurt in her eyes. Raven turned again and kept walking.

"Please, I can explain!" He shouted, but she didn't turn around, and he didn't try to fallow her again.

He sighed and went back to his lunch table before slamming his head on the desk, his friends shared a look.

"Thank you guys, for ruining any sliver of chance I had." He said.

"...We'll talk to her, dude." Terra said. "We'll explain. Where'd she go?"

"Probably outside to sit on the bench by the maple tree."

"Great, we'll go now. C'mon guys."

Raven sat on the bench, knees to her chest. She wasn't quite sure why she was glaring at nothing, but she was still glaring.

"Stupid kid..." She muttered. "I hate him."

Of course she knew that wasn't true, a small part of her still thought of Garfield as a friend. Another friend that would use her and crush her, that's what her brain said. She buried her face in her knees. That small part of her that was telling her Garfield meant well was the part she couldn't trust. So far her heart had been wrong about everything in her life.

"God wants to torture me..." She muttered.

She heard leaves crunching and figured it was Garfield. Which just made her shake with anger. So she was slightly surprised when it was a female voice.

"Um... R-Raven?"

She didn't blame the girl for stuttering. Talking to someone who people think killed a guy isn't easy. It didn't stop her from snapping, though.

"What?!" Raven lifted her head, even more surprised to see four kids standing around her. Two boys and two girls. It made her start thinking they wanted to fight her. If they didn't look so damn scared.

The blonde girl scratched the back of her neck. "Um, hi, we-we're Garfield's friends-"

"Leave me the hell alone!"

All four backed up a little. Then the tallest spoke. "Take it easy, we just wanna talk."

Raven gave them a death glare. "Are you all idiots?! What part of 'leave me alone' don't you get?!"

"We just need to tell you something." The red haired one said.

She said nothing, so the last boy started talking. "Um, what Garfield said about you, it was..."

"All very true?" Raven questioned.

"No! Well... kinda..." Seeing that didn't help, he continued. "b-but he didn't mean any of it! We kinda... pushed him over the edge a little. We were really hopping you'd understand."

Raven let out a small growl. "Get to the damn point!"

"Garfield's a really nice kid! And he'd never say anything to hurt someone on purpose!"

She raised an eyebrow, and the others hopped she was a little understanding.

"...Go away!" She snapped.

"But-"

Raven stood "I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!"

The four ran off, leaving Raven to think things over. That was one advantage to being feared. When you wanted to be left alone, you got left alone. She sat back down and pulled her knees to her chest again, before burring her head into her knees.

She let out a sigh. "I defended my sister why am I being punished?"


End file.
